Louis Walsh
Michael Louis Vincent Walsh (born 5 August 1952) is an Irish music manager and judge on The X Factor UK. He was briefly replaced by Brian Friedman for Series 4, but when Brian proved too critical, he was brought back. Walsh even got a chance to be a judge on The X Factor USA when he subbed for Simon Cowell, who had been sick, when the auditions took place in Kansas City, Missouri in June 2012. For Series 9 of The X Factor, Walsh mentored the Groups category. In May 2015, reports began to surface that he wouldn't be returing for Series 12. He stated he hadn't been hired, but he hadn't been sacked either, he just wasn't returning. On 18th June 2015, it was announced that he would be replaced by DJ Nick Grimshaw, fellow judge Rita Ora also replaced Mel B. Walsh briefly appeared in the intro of Week 7 of the Live Shows. After the departures of Nick Grimshaw, Rita Ora and Cheryl Fernandez-Versini, it was announced that he would be returning to the judging panel for the show's 13th series alongside Sharon Osbourne and Nicole Scherzinger. In December 2016, he confirmed that he had signed on for two more series. In 2017, he was assisted by Grammy nominated British singer-songwriter and former X Factor Italy judge Mika at his Judges' Houses. Although it was initially reproted that he would be returning to the show for Series 15, in June 2018 he released a statement confirming his departure. It was announced in September 2019 that he would act as a judge alongside Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger on The X Factor: Celebrity. He went on to win the series with reality TV and singer Megan McKenna. It was also announced that he would act as judge for the All Stars series. The series was later axed and was replaced by The X Factor: The Band. On The 27 November 2019, It was announced that Walsh was sacked by Cowell again and would not be judging on The X Factor: The Band. He is the most successful judge on the UK version in terms of his acts reaching the finals since they have done so in 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2013, 2016 and 2019. Judges Rank Gallery Louiswalsh2004.jpeg|2004] Louiswalsh2005.jpeg|2005 Louis.jpeg|2006 Louiswalsh2007.jpeg|2007 Louiswalsh2008.jpeg|2008 Louiswalsh2009.jpeg|2009 Louiswalsh2010.jpeg|2010 Louiswalsh2011.jpeg|2011 Louiswalsh2012.jpeg|2012 Louiswalsh2013.jpeg|2013 Louiswalsh2014.jpeg|2014 Louiswalsh2015.jpeg|2015 Louiswalsh2016.jpeg|2016 Louiswalsh2017.jpg|2017 Louiswalshpic1.jpeg|2019 Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 1) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 2) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 3) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 4) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 5) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 6) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 7) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 8) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 9) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 10) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 11) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 13) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 14) Category:Judges Category:The X Factor UK Judges Category:Male Judges Category:Winning Mentor Category:The X Factor UK (Series 16) Category:The X Factor: Celebrity Category:The X Factor: Battle of the Stars Category:The X Factor UK (All Stars) Category:The X Factor USA Category:The X Factor USA (Season 2)